Ace Spades
Ace Spades is a Rogue Zombie hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a stealth assassin capable at ambushing unwary enemies and escape quick. Lethal when attacking enemies from behind, he can slow them down in a cloud of smoke and disable their spells. He can finish off a kill for critical damage, leaving his signature Ace of Spades card. Overview Ace Spades, the Killer Rogue Damage: 10/10 Utility: 7/10 Survivability: 3/10 Complexity: 1/10 Role: Assassin Sub-role: Ganker, Disabler Almanac Entry: Ace Spades was a son of a poor lumberjack, who got killed in a bar fight. Ace was left alone resorting to all types of crimes such as theft and pickpocketing even at a young age. He then soon meet his demise as a plague swept the lands. He was then reanimated in the middle of an abandoned house that was once his own. He knew he loved stealing back from his old life, so he went on to steal from travelers. He doesn't just steal brains. Sometimes, it will be something else valuable. One day, he thought of something that will make him an infamous scoundrel. He will assassinate the king of Ironhelm and steal his crown. He infiltrated the Castle of Ironhelm, hoping to kill the king and become a recurring assassin. He snuck into the fortified structure wearing a cloak from the magical thrift shop, remaining undetected by guards. He makes sure there will be no witness to suspect his acts, so he kills all the guards he happens to caught all the way in. He eventually reach the throne room where, alas, the king was sleeping and his trusted general, Sir Joustalot, comes on his way. He fought the knight, but ended up locked up in the dungeon anyway. The Undead Dungeon is one of the most dreaded and dangerous and inescapable dungeons in the lands. Ace knew he had to escape, as his actions are already noticed by the public, and in 3 days will be his execution. Instead of recklessly finding a way out of his cell, he waited until the day of his execution. At the very day, a castle guard came to pick up Ace from his cell. As he enter the cell, there was no one in sight. He knew that the rogue escaped so he blew the horn, but alas something cut of his head. As the rest if the knights went to the scene, they saw the corpse of their zombie ally, and no sign of Ace. No holes dug, no bars broken, a clean and simple cell door. What they saw instead was an Ace of Spades card stuck on a wall. And a note that was pinned by the card. "I had the crown. Come and catch me. I will escape over and over again." Gameplay: Ace is a sneaky and agile assassin capable of dealing huge basic attack damage. His specialty is ambush, being already invisible with an attack that deals bonus damage when attacking the enemy's rear end. He covers an area with smoke that disrupts most of an enemy's offensive capability. He jumps in and out of fight throwing a flurry of daggers to anyone he sees. His signature move is throwing an Ace of Spades card, which deals damage to foes while giving you a potential to stun. He can also use Shadowscape to remain completely undetected. All you need to do is stab your enemies until they're dead. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1275 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 3.5 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 4.1 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 63 (+5% per level) Attack Range: Melee Attack Speed (APS): 1.0 Movement Speed: 310 Trait Cloak and Dagger Ace has permanent invisibility. He is already invisible from the start. Attacking and casting abilities breaks the cloak. Ace can also be detected by True Sight. Has a 4 second fade time. Additionally, Ace's attacks deal 175% damage when attacking enemies from their behind. When he attacks and breaks invisibility, he deals 225% damage. Sneaky Ace knows how to play rogue. He is rather unseen and uncanny when it comes to backstabbing. Basic Abilities Smoke Ale (Q) Ace throws a bottle containing smoke at an area, creating a cloud of smoke that will slow enemies inside by 30%. The cloud will also blind enemies inside, giving them a chance to miss. Lasts for 8 seconds. You can't drink whatever's inside this bottle. It's not even liquid. Dagger Dance (W) Ace spins around and throws daggers at enemies within range. Each dagger deals 90 damage (+5% per level) to enemies and slows their movement speed by 45% for 3 seconds. Has a 1.5 second cast time. Ace happens to keep a collect of different daggers in his bag. He so happens to just throw them away. NOTE: *There will be a 0.2 second interval for every 2 daggers thrown within the cast time. Blink (E) Ace blinks to a target point. Carries 3 charges. Blinking doesn't reveal Ace. Ace never knew if this was magic or just a talent he knew. Who cares! It's cool! Ultimate Abilities Ace of Spades ® Ace throws an Ace of Spades card on a line which travels on a very long range. The card deals 175 damage (+5% per level) to the first enemy it hits, building up power the longer it traveled, and builds up a stun effect that increases by .1 the longer it traveled. Additionally, while the card is flying, Ace can activate his ultimate again to swap places with the card. This ability lasts as long as the card is still flying. Card Swap has a 3 second cooldown. This masterful trickster has escaped prisons and executions alike. Those who witness the scene will always be familiar with the signature Ace of Spades card he always leave behind. Shadowscape ® Ace uses a trick that will cause him to go completely Invisible for 6 turns, meaning that he can't be detected in any method, and he can't be revealed even while attacking. He stole this tome from a witch once. He found this trick on the book that will make him walk among the shadows. No one will be stupid enough to catch a shadow. Talents Level 1 *Blackjack - Attacking that breaks Cloak and Dagger will deal pure damage to the enemy and slow them down by 55% for 1.5 seconds. *Toxic Tip - Attacks apply poison to the enemy, dealing 15 damage per second (+5% per level) for 5 seconds. *Serial Killer - (QUEST) Vanquish 10 mercenaries in 1.5 minute during the night time. (REWARD) Ace gains +35% cast range for all his abilities and additional 1 charge for Blink. Level 4 *Knife Juggling - When casting Dagger Dance, Ace throws an extra knife to 3 random enemies if he casts it while having Cloak on. *Vanishing Vial - Smoke Ale turns Ace instantly fades Ace when he exits the cloud. *Running With Scissors - Every enemy hit by Dagger Dance boosts Ace's movement speed for 10% for 5 seconds. Level 7 *Surprise Strike - Blink allows you to target enemies, causing you to unleash a backstab that deals pure damage. *Backup Plan - After using the last Blink charge, Ace leaves behind a dagger on the point where his from. Activating Blink withing 3 seconds will send you back there. *Camo Concoction - Smoke clouds left by Smoke Ale can act as bushes and can turn allies inside invisible. Level 10 *Ace of Spades - Ace throws an Ace of Spades card on a line which travels on a very long range. The card deals 175 damage (+5% per level) to the first enemy it hits, building up power the longer it traveled, and builds up a stun effect that increases by .1 the longer it traveled. Additionally, while the card is flying, Ace can activate his ultimate again to swap places with the card. This ability lasts as long as the card is still flying. Card Swap has a 3 second cooldown. *Shadowscape - Ace uses a trick that will cause him to go completely Invisible for 6 turns, meaning that he can't be detected in any method, and he can't be revealed even while attacking. Level 13 *Chainmail Piercer - Cloak and Dagger backstab ignores 30% defense to enemies. *Stabby Stabby - (QUEST) Vanquish 3 enemy heroes in less than 1 minute. (REWARD) Cloak and Dagger backstab deals 225% damage and fade time reduced to 3 seconds. *Blackmail - Instantly vanquish enemy minions and non-boss mercenaries but doesn't provide EXP. 30 seconds cooldown. Level 16 *Cut Classic - Dagger Dance reduces the cooldown of Blink for 0.25 per daggers hit on enemies. *Good Smoke, Much Cough - Enemies inside the smoke cloud are silenced. *Wall Climb - (ACTIVE) Target a wall for Ace to climb on. Ace will sit in there, ready to strike a Leap of Faith by right-clicking an enemy within range. Leap of Faith deals 165 damage (+5% per level). While on top of the wall, Ace is untargetable by melee attacks and will fall if hit by crowd control abilities. 60 second cooldown. Level 20 *Wildcard - Ace of Spades allows Ace to activate his ultimate within 5 seconds after hitting an enemy. Activating will cause Ace to blink to the enemy and deal double backstab damage to the enemy. *Great Escape - While in Shadowscape, Blink is free from charges and cooldown. Blinking while in Shadowscape leaves a Joker Card that will explode, dealing 110 damage (+5% per level) to enemies. *Ultimate Cloak - Ace flickers from True Sight, fading away after 2 seconds before reappearing after 2 seconds. *Scoundrel Assassin - Ace gains +100% bonus pure damage from his attacks after he vanquish an enemy. Lasts for 10 seconds. Duration is doubled if he gets to killed while having the buff. Quotations Start of Battle *Who's in need of my services? *I draw my ace card. *Some call me a scoundrel. I call myself a legend. Moving *Quickly. *Tip toe through the dark woods. *Who's my next victim? *Shh. This way. *No one's watching me. Attacking *Attaque! *Unwary travelers! *Submit your belongings. *Cut 'em up. *This will be fun. Turning Invisible *Poof! I'm out. *Fading away from sight. *''slow grim laughter'' *Tu ne m'attraperas jamais. Vanquished a Hero *Repose en paix. *Time to dispose of that body. *Stab to the heart. And you're too late. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *You'll never stop me, vigilante. (Green Shadow) *I never thought that nuts have such soft insides. (Wally) *You'll never trap me. (Spud) *Ooh. Interesting toys. Might wanna borrow them. I'll return them... Never! (Hyper Bean) *A fall of a noble knight. (Joustalot) *Now that I killed you, I'll take your helmet and horse with me. (Joustalot) *Long unlive the king. (King Henry) *Seriously? Pirates? You guys are just bandits with boats and fake business insurance. (Any Pirate Hero) Dying *I'm... seen... *I'm caught again?! *Hehehe. I'll escape death. I promise. *You can't... execute me... *Je dessine mon dernier atout. Respawning *I wasn't dead. I was... just gone. *I escaped death many times. You think I learned? *A master escapists greatest act is escaping his grave. *I was gone for a moment. What I miss? *OK. Who touched my knives? Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking him numerous times.' *Hey. Talk to my knives. I'm not interested of this shenanigans. *Life is a gamble and the only way to survive is to cheat. *My father was a drunkard gambler who died in a bar fight. Well, at least he never get to fight me. He'll lose his head from me. *I'm like the French version of Jack the Ripper. Only without that stalking thing. *I have stolen many artifact of legend and kept them hidden. I'm still looking for that Apple of Eden, though. *I never heard of this Dr. Zomboss person. I heard lots of great things from him. I wonder what things I could steal from him. *I lurk in the night to kill people. I also lurk in the day to ruin your breakfast. I'm a literal cereal killer. *My main class in Dungeons and Snapdragons is the Rogue, because it's me. Second is the Bard because I love music. *You think that since we rogues teleport and duplicate ourselves we use magic? Nope. It's called tricks. Magic and tricks are different things. *Magic is something that old nerds with sticks do to things on fire and read minds. Tricks is something that guys like Harry Zombini do. Ultimate Ability Ace of Spades *As de pique! *Death Card set. *Time for my greatest escape. Shadowscape *You'll never see me coming. *Out to the shadows. *I walk in the night, leaving blood in the blight. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Zombie Heroes